Pride
Pride is the sixth episode of Season One in Glee Center Stage. It was aired on April 10th 2012. As months passed, the Anti-Gay campaign has only grown stronger, old friendships have disintegrated and new ones have grown. The remaining members of the glee club have grown tired of the constant abuse being thrown at them at the LGBT community, and they finally decide to stand up for what is right. Meanwhile, Luke lusts after Rose continuously, enlisting the help of the glee club boys to help him serenade her. Courtney, Juli & Libby take their movement a step forward upon the fight back of the LGBT's, resulting in a final 'showdown' between the two sides, with unexpected help and secrets revealing. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... Libby, Babydoll and Juli started an anti-gay campaign, getting most of the school involved. Spider and JR were the first to get slushied. During the first anti-gay assembly, the three girls revealed that Billy was gay. Ms. Bloss tried to talk Sister Shadonda into stopping things, but the she said there was nothing else they could do. JR got slushied yet again, and as Rose cleaned him up, Violette went to get some hair care products for him, discovering the truth about Babydoll's pregnancy in the process. Luke told Billy that he would stand by him no matter what, bringing the two friends closer. Teddy tried to confess his sexuality to his mother but she refused to hear him out. Spider and June decided to bury the hatchet and rekindle their friendship. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' It had been some time since the anti-gay movement of three students erupted. What started out as a tiny speck of a plan, had soon rapidly grown, transforming the school into one massive battle ground. Minutes turned to hours. Hours into days. Days into weeks, as weeks extended into long, grueling months of verbal abuse, mud slinging and slushie facials. Friendships had grown and prospered, alliances were formed and relationships were strengthened in the long period that followed. As per request by some of the students, rooms were reassigned, the school's administration not wanting to add to the vastly growing hatred and dislike. Luke and Teddy now shared a room; the former vowing to stick by his friend, no matter what the cost. June, appalled at the sight of Juli's intolerance, soon moved into Rose's dorm room, the two ironically having feelings for their respective male best friends who were in fact dating each other. JR and Teddy continued sharing a room, as did Spider and the ever tolerant Charlie. Courtney's feelings of dislike grew along with her prosthetic belly, as she remained roommates with the seemingly oblivious Violette. Libby and Juli on the other hand, Had now become even closer as they now shared a room. It was the beginning of yet another day in the ticking time bomb that was St. Cecilia's Academy. And like the start of any other day, as Rose would stand in front of the full-length mirror in their living space, giving herself yet another pep talk, June brushed her thick ginger hair in front of the mirror in their bathroom with precisely 251 strokes. Nothing more, nothing less. When finished with their morning rituals, the two would gather the books, notebooks and other such things needed for the school day and head off. Today however, would be much different from what they had grown accustomed to. Rose and June both took deep, heavy breaths as Rose clicked the door open, only to be greeted by a breakfast of finely crushed ice, corn syrup and cherry flavoring. “Morning fag hags!” yelled a boy. “Knock, knock. Anybody HOMO?” screamed another. The two girls stood shivering as the group of rowdy hooligans walked away, their boisterous laughter filling the halls. “Splendid. Just splendid.” murmured June. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ After some much needed freshening up and the missing of their first few classes, the two girls met with the remaining members of the Glee Club, sans Courtney, Libby and Juli, in the choir room. Mr. Evans was now down to nine members as the three girls refused to be in a room that was clearly filled with negativity towards them, and vice versa. “This has gone far enough!” yelled JR, flipping a chair aside. “It's bad enough that they're doing these things to us, but to involve our friends is just terrible!” he added, Spider hugging him in an attempt to soothe his rattled nerves. “It's fine JR, really.” answered Rose with a half-baked smile. “No it's not! This is too much! We've got to put a stop to all this hate!” yelled JR, zoning out. He pictured himself and Spider, dressed much like Michael and Janet Jackson did in the music video, complete with the set and everything, even being in black and white. “'I'm tired of injustice! I'm tired of the schemes! It's kinda disgusting. What does it mean damn it. Kicking me down, I got to get up. As jacked as it sounds, the whole system sucks!'” sang JR. “'Peek in the shadow! I Come into the light! You tell me I'm wrong, then you better prove you're right. You're sellin' out souls but I care about mine. I've got to get stronger and I won't give up the fight!'” sang Spider. “'With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream? You're bashed abused and victimized within the scheme.'” sang JR. “'You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize.'” added Spider. “'Somebody please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it! Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me. Stop pressurin' me, make me wanna scream! Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me. Stop pressurin' me, make me wanna scream!'” sang the two in unison. “'Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me. Stop pressurin' me, make me wanna scream! Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me. Stop pressurin' me, make me wanna scream!'” they continued. “'Tired of you tellin' the story your way. It's causin' confusion, you think it's okay.'” sang JR. “'You changin' the rules, while I keep playin' the game. I can't take it much longer. I think I might go insane.'” continued Spider. “'With such confusions, don't it make you wanna scream? Your bashed abused and victimized within' the scheme.'” sang JR. “'You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie.'” added Spider. “'Oh father, please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it! Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me. Stop pressurin' me, make me wanna scream! Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me. Stop pressurin' me, make me wanna scream!'” sang the two in unison. “'Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me. Stop pressurin' me, make me wanna scream! Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me. Stop pressurin' me, make me wanna scream!'” they continued. “'Oh my God, can't believe what I saw as I turned on the TV, the city. I was disgusted by all the injustice. All the injustice'” sang Spider conversationally. “'All the injustice.'” whispered JR. “'With such collusions don't it make you wanna scream? Your bashed abused and victimized within the scheme.'” continued JR. “'You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize.'” sang Spider. “'Oh brother please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it! Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me. Stop pressurin' me, make me wanna scream! Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me. Stop pressurin' me, make me wanna scream!'” sang the two in unison. “'Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me. Stop pressurin' me, make me wanna scream! Stop pressurin' me, just stop pressurin' me. Stop pressurin' me, make me wanna scream!'” they finished. JR then snapped out of his little daydream, hearing Spider's voice. “Babe, I know it makes you wanna scream. It's tough, I know it is, but there's pretty much nothing we can do about it.” he said as he kissed JR's nape. Luke propped his feet up on the chair before him. “Speak for yourselves, dudes! I can't even count how many homo haters I've beaten to a pulp when I'm all coked up!” he replied, making a few punches as he spoke. “Luke, if you're trying to help, try being a little less derogatory.” said June, crossing her arms, her eyebrow raised as she shot him a look. “I mean really Luke, homo?” added Rose, her too with an eyebrow raised. “Fine, fine! Sorry! Take a chill pill, dudes!” he said apologetically, rolling his eyes. “You know, as much as I'd like to see all of them rot in their graves, Spider's right. There's nothing we can do.” said Teddy, resting his head on Billy's shoulder. “I even tried talking to Courtney...I mean Babydoll hoping to straighten things out. Lord knows how that turned out.” he said, pulling Teddy closer to him. Charlie then stood from his seat, taking to the center of the choir room. “I can't believe what I'm hearing.” he said, shaking his head. “You guys aren't giving up, are you?” he added with a smirk. Everyone else just sighed. “We're not, we're just rolling with the punches.” shrugged Teddy. “That's the same thing! We may be much less than they are, but that doesn't mean we have to back down.” replied Charlie. “Dudes, loner boy is right. Let's go beat the crap out of them, 300 style!” added Luke with much vindication. “Uh, bro, everyone died in 300.” said Billy, shrugging. “Fine! Then I'll go all Bruce Lee – Chuck Norris on their asses.” replied look, doing a few random Kung Fu moves as he stood. Spider stood in his path. “Violence is never the answer.” said Spider, as he closed his eyes. “You'll never find a sweeter combination than peace and love.” he added, humming as he stood in a meditative stance. “And that my friend, is why you're always their first target, Hippie Dippy.” said Luke, laughing. “Luke, Spider's right. If we're going to fight this, we have to do it the way we all know how to.” answered June, smiling and giving Spider a wink. “And how do you propose we do that, Li'l Red?” answered Luke sarcastically. “With music.” replied Charlie with a smile. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Shortly after they adjourned, Luke was up to his old tricks again. For weeks he had been pestering Rose for a date since the school allowed students to leave school grounds on Saturdays, every last week of the month. Rose, unsure of his intentions, and much aware of his reputation, was quick to shoot him down. As everyone poured out of the choir room, Luke blocked the doorway before Rose could exit. “For the nth time Luke, no!” she said, rolling her eyes. Luke wrapped his arm around her. “Babe, how can you say no if you have yet to experience the ride of your life on the Lukeamotion?” he said, swiveling his hips. “And be a passenger on your ho train? Thanks, but no thanks.” replied Rose. “Aw, come on! You know you want a piece of this.” he answered, pointing at his genitals as he flashed a cheeky smile. Rose rolled her eyes and began to sing. “'A scrub is a guy who thinks he's fly and is also known as a buster. Always talkin' about what he wants and just sits on his broke ass. So, no.'” she sang. “'I don't want your number, no. I don't want to give you mine and, no, I don't want to meet you nowhere, no. I don't want none of your time and, no.'” Rose sang. “'I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me. I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me.'” she added, walking out into the hallway. Luke followed her. “'But a scrub is checkin' me, but his game is kinda weak and I know that he cannot approach me. 'Cause I'm lookin' like class and he's lookin' like trash, can't get wit' no deadbeat ass. So, no.'” continued Rose. “'I don't want your number, no. I don't want to give you mine and, no, I don't want to meet you nowhere, no. I don't want none of your time and, no.'” Rose sang. “'I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me. I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me.'” she added. “'If you don't have a car and you're walking, oh yes son, I'm talking to you. If you live at home wit' your momma, oh yes son, I'm talking to you, baby. If you have a shorty but you don't show love, oh yes son, I'm talking to you. Wanna get with me with no money, oh no I don't want no, oooooh!'” Rose sang, pushing Luke against the lockers. Luke just smiled. “'I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me. I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me.'” she sang again. “'I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me. I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me.'” she added, pointing at Luke. “'I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me. I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me.'” she added. “'I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me. I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me.'” she finished, raised her eyebrow at Luke and walked away. “Challenge accepted.” said Luke, smiling. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The halls of St. Cecilia's fell silent the next day as the trio that started it all made their way to their respective classes. Not even the drop of a pin could be heard as everyone cautiously waited for them to finally notice the change in posters on the walls. “Why on earth is everyone so quiet?” thought Juli out loud. “Well, maybe because they all feel guilty.” answered Courtney, flipping her hair. “Guilty? Of what?” asked Juli. “For wanting to tap me even if I'm pregnant.” she replied, flipping her hair once more, here head held high. The two had gone on and on, failing to realize that Libby had yet to say a word. She fell silent, stopping in her tracks as she began to hyperventilate. “G-g-guys, y-you b-b-better see this...” Libby said shakily. The two rushed to her side. “What's wrong? Is the latest Louis Vuitton collection out already?!” questioned Courtney in excitement. Libby just stood there frozen, pointing to the wall. Juli and Babydoll's eyes slowly made their ways to what Libby's finger was nervously pointing at. Before them, pasted over one of their very own posters, was a bright pink sign with bold black font. On it where the words “IT AIN'T A RAINBOW WITHOUT THE PINK”. More posters scattered across the hall caught their eyes, all very much supportive of the school's LGBT students and their rights. Juli and Libby began creaming in a frazzled frenzy as they ran around, ripping posters up. Courtney out for the two of them, causing them to stop abruptly. She approached the two of them ever so slowly, her heels clacking as a devious smile painted her face. When she finally had their attention, she spoke. “Simmer down ladies, I have a plan.” she chuckled. “Assembly in the courtyard, 4:00pm, sharp.” she added. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Although Rose had clearly given Luke her answer the day before, he had still remained persistent. He asked for her to meet him in the school auditorium for yet another attempt. Rose felt that it would be a waste of her time, but nevertheless, she agreed to this little meeting when Luke promised that if she said no this time, he would drop everything and quit pestering her. “Luke, are you? I don't have all day.” said Rose as she entered the auditorium, the lights all dim. “Hey, you made it!” said answered a rather excited Luke as he ran up to her. “You know my answer still hasn't changed, right?” she said, raising an eyebrow. “You're losing her...” whispered a voice from backstage, bringing a puzzled look to Rose's face. “Okay, look, you know I'm really not too good with words, but please, hear me out.” answered Luke in the hopes of making her stay. “Just please, have a seat.” he added as he rushed up on stage. “Okay, okay. But you should know, I may be big, but I'm still pretty picky.” she joked. Luke stood up on stage, a single spotlight illuminating him. “Ready boys?” he asked as the entire stage lit up, reavealing the rest of the Glee Club's boys. Music began to play. “'You're insecure. Don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make up to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough.'” sang Luke. “'Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you.'” added JR. They all began to dance. “'Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, Oh, Oh. You don't know you're beautiful.'” they sang in unison as Rose looked on. “'If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know, oh, oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh, oh. That's what makes you beautiful.'” they added. “'So c-come on. You got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a song. I don't know why you're being shy, and turn away when I look into your eyes.'” sang Teddy, pointing at Rose. “'Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you.'” sang Luke. “'Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, oh, oh. You don't know you're beautiful.'” sang everyone again. “'If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know, oh, oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh, oh. That's what makes you beautiful.'” they added. “Nana nana nana nana, nana nana nana nana. Nana nana nana nana.” they all sang together as they danced. “Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, oh, oh. You don't know you're beautiful.” sang Luke, holding his hands to his heart. “'Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, oh, oh. You don't know you're beautiful.'” the rest of the boys added, singing along with Luke. “'If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know, oh, oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh, oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh, oh.'” sang the boys again. “'That's what makes you beautiful.'” finished Luke, as he gazed into Rose's eyes. He then hopped off the stage, the rest of the boys looking on. “Fingers crossed.” whispered JR to Spider. Luke slowly walked up to Rose, his head held low. “So what do you think?” he said as he inched in closer, hoping to get the answer he had long waited for. “Shhhh...” said Rose, placing her finger on Luke's lips. She then proceeded to kiss him. The remaining boys jumped and rejoiced, dancing for joy up on stage. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ That afternoon, students arrived in droves after hearing that their beloved Babydoll was to make an announcement. Once a substantial amount of people filled the courtyard, Libby began to speak. “Fellow students and beloved members of S.L.U.S.H., “Student Leaders United, Severing Homosexuality”, we have called your attention here today in light of a very pressing matter.” she stated, speaking into the megaphone. Juli took the megaphone from Libby's hands. “The sudden rise of these homo-friendly posters and messages is just appalling!” she screeched, holding up one of the pro-LGBT posters. “Clearly, our efforts have not been enough to scare them straight!” she added. “They are turning our friends against us, some girls even sinking so low as becoming fag hags!” yelled Libby. Courtney tapped Libby on the shoulder, motioning for her to switch the projector on. Libby then handed her the megaphone. “This, dear friends, is a glimpse of my baby.” bringing herself to tears. The crowd moaned in sympathy as Courtney continued to shed some tears. “All I want is to make this crazy, mixed-up world a better place for my unborn child.” she added, crying even more as the crowd cheered her on. “And what, pray tell, will you be having dear Babydoll? asked Libby. “My child, my dear sweet baby.” she said crying even more. “My sweet, sweet, little boy.” she added, clutching her false belly and bawling. “What?! A baby boy?!” said Juli, talking to the crowd. “A baby boy with a gay father! DISGUSTING!” added Juli, her fist clenched high in the air. People began to boo at the thought of it. All along, the remaining members of the Glee Club, together with some students who chose to go against the anti-gay movement, stood at the far back of the courtyard, watching each scene unfold. “Disgusting.” whispered JR. “Perfect. We've got them just where we want 'em.” whispered Charlie. “You guys all set?” he added, looking back at everyone else. “More ready than we'll ever be.” answered JR. “Hit it, Rose.” said Charlie as she cued the music. “Okay Spider, you're up first.” whispered Charlie. Spider took a deep breath and began to rap. “'What's wrong with the world mama? People living like they ain't got no mama. I think the whole world's addicted to the drama. Only attracted to things that will bring you trauma. Over seas, yeah, we tryin' to stop terrorism. But we still got terrorists here living in the USA, the big CIA, the Bloods, and the Crips and the KKK.'” he sang as he hopped up on a table. “'But if you only have love for your own race, then you only leave space to discriminate. And to discriminate only generates hate. And when you hate then you're bound to get irate. Madness is what you demonstrate. And that's exactly how anger works and operates. Man, you got to have love just to set it straight, take control of your mind and meditate, let your soul gravitate to the love y'all.'” rapped Charlie as he hopped on another table. The crowd shifted their attention to the group as Courtney, Libby and Juli looked on. “'People killing, people dying, children hurtin', hear them crying. Can you practice what you preach, or would you turn the other cheek? Father, father, father, help us, send some guidance from above, 'cause people got me, got me questioning, where is the love?'” sang the Glee Club in unison as they burst onto the scene. The Glee Club began to sing and dance there way to the stage, followed by a chunk of supporters waving rainbow flags. They all wore baby pink shirts with the words “IT'S NOT A RAINBOW WITHOUT THE PINK” printed on them. “'It just ain't the same all the ways of change. New days are strange. Is the world insane? If love and peace is so strong, why the pieces of love don't belong? Nations dropping bombs, chemical gases filling lungs of little ones with ongoing suffering as the youth are young. So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone, so I can ask myself really what is going wrong? The world that we're living in, people keep on giving in. Making wrong decisions only visions of the dividend. Not respecting each other, denying thy brother. A war going on, but the reasons' undercover. The truth is kept secret It's swept under the rug. If you never know truth then you never know love.'” rapped Spider. “'Where's the love y'all, c'mon?'” asked Charle. “'I don't know!'” answered the Glee Club. “'Where's the truth y'all, c'mon?'” asked Charlie again. “'I don't know!'” answered the Glee Club again. “'Where's the love y'all?'” he asked again. “'People killing, people dying, children hurtin', hear them crying. Can you practice what you preach, or would you turn the other cheek? Father, father, father, help us, send some guidance from above, 'cause people got me, got me questioning, where is the love?'” they all sang. “'I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder as I'm gettin' older y'all people gets colder. Most of us only care about money makin'. Selfishness got us following the wrong direction. Wrong information always shown by the media. Negative images is the main criteria. Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria. Kids want to act like what they see in the cinemas.'” rapped Charlie. “'Whatever happened to the values of humanity? Whatever happened to the fairness and equality Instead of spreading love we spreading animosity. Lack of understanding leading us away from unity. That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under, that's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down. It's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under, gotta keep our faith alive 'till love is found.'” rapped Spider. “'People killing, people dying, children hurtin', hear them crying. Can you practice what you preach, or would you turn the other cheek? Father, father, father, help us, send some guidance from above, 'cause people got me, got me questioning, where is the love?'” sang everyone together as they finally made there way to the stage, trying there best to dodge the multitude of slushies that came flying their way. Once there, they gave Billy a boost to get him up on stage. “Well, well, well. If it isn't the Gay Jock and his little band of fairies!” announced Juli, eliciting laughter from the crowd. “Come to make amends, baby?” asked Courtney as she caressed his face. “Or are you here to prove that a girl just wont do?' she added, laughing as she grabbed his genitals. Billy shoved her aside. “Sticks and stones, Babydoll. Sticks and stones.” he answered coldly. “Well, in that case...” answered Courtney. “Ladies?” she added, signaling for Juli and Libby to join in the fun. The three girls then took a few slushies, each of a different color and proceeded to pour them all over poor Billy. “Your shirt says it's not a rainbow without the pink. Well, surprise, surprise. I guess you're officially a rainbow.” said Courtney, licking some slush off of Billy's face. Laughter filled the entire courtyard as Billy stood in shame. “'After all that you put me through, you think I'd despise you, but in the end I wanna thank you, 'cause you've made me that much stronger.'” said Billy, his fists clenched. “'Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true. Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up 'cause I've had enough. You were there by my side, always down for the ride but your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame.'” he began to sing, pointing directly at Courtney. “'After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you, but uh uh, oh no, you're wrong, 'cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through. So I wanna say thank you 'cause it...'” he continued. “'Makes me that much stronger. Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser. So thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster. Made my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter. So thanks for making me a fighter.'” he added, singing his heart out. “'Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing. Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game. I heard you're going round playing the victim now. But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame 'cause you dug your own grave. After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me. But that won't work anymore, no more, it's over. 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down. So I wanna say thank you 'cause it...'” he continued, grabbing Courtney and giving her a huge, mocking kiss on the lips. “'Makes me that much stronger. Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser. So thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster. Made my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter. So thanks for making me a fighter.'” he sang as Teddy gushed. “'How could this girl I thought I knew turn out to be unjust, so cruel. Could only see the good in you,'pretend not to see the truth. You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself, through living in denial. But in the end you'll see, YOU WON'T STOP ME!” he sang with much vindication. “'I am a fighter and I, I ain't gonna stop. There is no turning back, I've had enough.'” sang Billy. “'Makes me that much stronger. Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser. So thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster. Made my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter. So thanks for making me a fighter.'” he added again. “'You thought I would forget, but I remembered. 'Cause I remembered. I remembered You thought I would forget. I remembered. 'Cause I remembered. I remembered.'” Billy sang. “'Makes me that much stronger. Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser. So thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster. Made my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter. So thanks for making me a fighter.'” he finished, his eyes closed as he felt the song. Once he opened them, he received yet another slushie facial from Courtney. Seeing this angered Luke, causing him to run up on stage, his fists clenched. A bunch of jocks soon followed, ready to take him down if he tried anything funny. Just then, a deep, brellowing woman's voice rang throughout the Courtyard. “ENOUGH!!!” yelled the woman. Everyone turned their heads in fear of the voice that was oh, too familiar to all of them. There stood Sister Shadonda, flanked by Ms. Bloss and Ms. Cole, the three slowly making their way to the stage. Not a single sound could be heard as everyone waited in anticipation to see what the principal and the two teachers would do next. Sister Shadonda grabbed the megaphone from Courtney's hand. “You all ought to be ashamed of yourselves! This intolerance, or shall I say ignorance, has gone on for far too long! This is a place of learning and spirituality, not the God damn Bronx!” she yelled. “I have watched all of you from day one of this nonsensical feud, and I am gravely disturbed that people your age can stoop do doing such treachery! Shame on all of you and your twisted views!” she added, her eyes looking like they'd pop out of their sockets any second. “Tell it like it is, sister!” cheered Luke. “Not so fast, Lucas! You're not off the chopping block yourself. I saw you trying to pick a fight!” she scolded. “Hey, you saw what they did to Billy!” he snapped back. “Shut your mouth baby, and listen to me. Hopefully ya'll will learn a thing or two from what I gotta say.” answered the principal, shifting her attention from Luke to the crowd. “But you saw what they did!” snapped Luke again. Sister Shadonda shot him a look. “I said SHUT UP BABY, AND LISTEN TO ME!” she stated, raising her voice. “Waverly, Kitty, of ya'll will join me?” she added, motioning for the two teachers to serve as her back up. They both nodded and took their places behind her. “You'll be singing in your nun's habit?” asked Kitty, snickering. “Shut it.” answered Ms. Bloss as Sister Shadonda raised an eyebrow at Kitty. “'Listen, I know you have questions, same ones as me. How long has it been? How long will it be When will some the morning to drive the night away? Tell me when will come the morning of a brighter day?'” sang the principal as Ms. Bloss and Ms. Cole swayed behind her, singing background oooh's and aaah's. “'Oh, patience, little sister. Patience, little brother. Patience, patience, patience, take each other by the hand.'” she added. “'Yeah, yeah.'” sang Kitty and Waverly. “'Oh, patience, little sisters. Patience, little brothers. Let us walk together to the promised land.'” continued Sister Shadonda. “'There's a river to cross and a mountain to climb. Patience, patience, patience, It's gonna take some time.'” she added. “Yeah, yeah.” sang the two teachers. “'We must walk in peace. It's the only, only way.'” sang Kitty. “'If we want to see that morning, wanna see that morning, of a brighter day.'” added Waverly. “'Oh, patience, little sister. Patience, little brother. Patience, patience, patience, gonna find a way.'” sang the three in unison. “'Oh, patience, little sister. Patience, little brother. Until that morning on the brighter day. Patience, patience, patience, 'til that brighter day'.” finished Sister Shadonda, hitting all the high notes and belting it out. The crowd fell silent. “Well babies, watcha all think?” Sister Shadonda asked with a smile. The students began hurling slushies at the Glee Club and the pro-LGBT students, clearly not moved by the nun's song. “Sister Shadonda, I-” said Ms. Bloss, gripping the principal's arm. “We tried, dear. We tried.” she said, shaking her head. “Now let's get out of here before the three of us get some splunkie...or whatever you call it, all over us.”''' she added, hurriedly making her way off the stage. Amidst the commotion, Violette began to undress. “Wh-what the hell?!” said JR in shock. Violette disregarded his reaction and went on. “Whoa! What in the world are you doing?!” screeched Rose as she rushed to cover Vi's already exposed chest. Vi shrugged and continued to strip down. After everything had come undone, she grabbed a paper bag from her coat pocket and ran up on stage, much to JR and Rose's dismay. Violette whistled loudly bringing the crowd to a halt as the bare naked girl stood before them. Everyone was speechless. “YUM! ESCARGOT!” yelled someone in the distance. “DAMN! THAT”S MAKING MY EIFFEL TOWER STAND TALL!” screamed another. “Okay, it seems like I now have everyone's attention.” she declared. “Why can't we all just get along anyway?” she added. “Get along with you? Ha! We can barely make out what you're trying to say most of the time!” joked Libby. “Oh shut up, Little Ms. Sidekick!” snapped Vi. “And as for you, you Second Rate Diva, how dare you?” added Vi, targeting Juli this time. “Excuse me?!” answered Juli. “You claim you love theater and show choir, Barbra Streisand and all that. Isn't it pretty ironic that you hate gay people then?” asked Vi. “I-I-I, well-” stammered Juli. “Yeah! Dude, your full name, Julianna Sapphire Silver sounds like a friggin' drag queen!” yelled Teddy. “Aha! Weasel got your tongue, eh?” said Vi with much enthusiasm. “It's CAT got your tongue...” whispered Rose. Violette laughed at herself before continuing. “And as for you, does this look familiar, Babydoll?” asked Violette as she whipped something out of her paper bag. “EEEEEW! SHE'S HOLDING A USED TAMPON!” yelled a girl in the crowd. “Of course it looks familiar to me, dummy! Your brains turn into Omelet du Fromage or something?” snapped Courtney sarcastically. “Pretty much every AMERICAN knows what a tampon is.” she added, laughing. “Ahhhh, but the question is, why would you need one?” questioned Vi. “I wouldn't and I don't because I'm pregnant, wack job!” yelled Courtney. Violette then took another item out of her brown paper bag; a small knife which she had taken from the cafeteria earlier that day. She quickly grabbed Courtney's arm and stabbed her seemingly pregnant belly. “BITCH! THIS IS PRADA!” screeched Courtney as the knife pierced her top. The crowd gasped in horror as the thought of Violette endangering the lives of Babydoll and her unborn child race through their minds. Violette then sliced a bigger slit into it. Some very fine, powdery sand began to pour out, slowly at first and gradually hastening, leaving her belly flat once more. Courtney stood in utter shock as all her plans were foiled in that one single moment. Gasps of anger and rage filled the area. “PHONY!!!” yelled a voice in the crowd, at her as Juli and Libby fled in shame. More slushies came flying in her direction as she began to cry. “I say you go make like a tree and, how you say, split.” said Vi with a smirk. “Ugh! It's make like a BANANA and SPLIT!” screamed Courtney as she fled in all embarrassment. The rest of the Glee Club then hopped up on stage and began to sing. “'''Don't stop, never give up, hold your head high and reach the top. Let the world see what you have got, bring it all back to you.” they all sang in unison. “Here, put this on.” lauged JR as he wrapped one of the rainbow flags around Violette. “Thank you.” he added, hugging her. Billy, followed by the others, then grabbed her from behind and lifted her in the air. “'Hold on to what you try to be, your individuality. When the world is on your shoulders, just smile and let it go. If people try to put you down, just walk on by don't turn around. You only have to answer to yourself.'” sang Violette. “'Don't you know it's true what they say? That life, it ain't easy. But your time's coming around. 'So don't you stop tryin'.” sang Rose as she waved a rainbow flag high up. “Don't stop, never give up, hold your head high and reach the top. Let the world see what you have got, bring it all back to you. Dream of falling in love, anything you've been thinking of. When the world seems to get too tough, bring it all back to you.” they sang in unison. “'Na na na na...'” they added. “'Try not to worry 'bout a thing. Enjoy the good times life can bring. Keep it all inside you, gotta let the feeling show. Imagination is the key 'cause you are you're own destiny. You never should be lonely when time is on your side.'” sang June, taking Spider's hand and raising it high. “'Don't you know it's true what they say? Things are sent to try you. But your time's coming around. So don't you stop tryin'.'” sang Violette. Billy took Teddy in his arms and held him tight. They kissed in front of the entire school. “Don't stop, never give up, hold your head high and reach the top. Let the world see what you have got, bring it all back to you. Dream of falling in love, anything you've been thinking of. When the world seems to get too tough, bring it all back to you.” they sang together. “'Na na na na...'” they added. “'Don't you know it's true what they say? Things happen for a reason. But your time's coming around. So don't you stop tryin'.'” Violette sang. JR then grabbed Spider and leaned in for a kiss as well. “'Don't stop, never give up, hold your head high and reach the top. Let the world see what you have got, bring it all back to you. Dream of falling in love, anything you've been thinking of. When the world seems to get too tough, bring it all back to you.'” they sang again. “Don't stop, never give up, hold your head high and reach the top. Let the world see what you have got, bring it all back to you. Dream of falling in love, anything you've been thinking of. When the world seems to get too tough, bring it all back to you.” they finished, arm in arm and hand in hand. THE END 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Julianna "Juli" Silver (Gleelover4ever) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Patch Princeton Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Wavery Alice Bloss (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Kitty Cole (theunitedstateofme) Sister Shadonda (theunitedstateofme) 'Songs' *'Scream' by Michael Jackson and Janet Jackson. Sung by JR & Spider. *'No Scrubs' by TLC. Sung by Rose. *'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. Sung by Luke & Center Stage Boys. *'Where Is The Love?' by The Black Eyed Peas. Sung by Spider & Charlie with Center Stage. *'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera. Sung by Billy. *'Patience' from Dreamgirls. Sung by Sister Shadonda, Waverly and Kitty. *'Bring It All Back' by S Club 7. Sung by Violette with Center Stage.